


At the End of the World

by eversincencwyork



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Future AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversincencwyork/pseuds/eversincencwyork
Summary: It's the end of the world. Only one thing can save it. Obama knows who.





	At the End of the World

To: Harry Styles  
1618 Blue Eyes Lane  
Los Angeles, CA 91730  
March 13, 2020

From: Barack Obama  
2021 Feather Ct  
Chicago, IL 60186

Dear Mr. Styles,

The world is about to end. We need your help. 

As you may know, the world went to shambles in 2016. It’s seems to have gotten better since, but that’s just a cover story to keep the citizens of the world safe and at peace. We are in dire need of your assistance. Trump is planning three wars & two nebular attacks. The government is out of control, & we’re best friends with Russia.

We need 1D to get back together. 

Years ago, back in 2010, I formed you because we needed you. You, with your extraterrestrial powers. Liam with his supernaturally high pitched voice. Louis, being the son of the god of the sun, and his ability to brighten everyone’s day. Zayn with is mysterious calming powers. Niall with just his kindness & lovableness. You five, with your powers combined, create a state by which us humans are unknowingly entranced by, & keep us at a somewhat peaceful state. Individually, you don’t have as much influence.

Which is why we need you back.

I understand why we needed you to take a break (the outside world got suspicious. Fans kept saying things like “Harry looks like an alien” and “Louis is literally the sun”. Scary times). But as we’ve come to understand, they don’t actually mean that, it’s a compliment really. So it’s completely safe to come back. 

We’re begging you. The world’s fate rests in your hands. (not to mention I miss your amazing musically genius bops). 

Always in my heart, 1D. Yours sincerely, Barack Obama.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a class. For a grade. My tumblr is eversincencwyork.


End file.
